Box of Chocolates
by TsukiNova
Summary: They say life is like a box of chocolates: you never know what you're gonna get. But Ike knew exactly what was coming when he saw the new love of his life. However, not all chocolate is sweet... Rated M for a reason. MarthxIke and MarthxLink,multichapter.


_Milk chocolate. Sweet, original, appealing to the taste no matter what types of candy you like. _

_Dark chocolate. Bitter, until it comes back with a sweet taste as if trying to apologize for its bitterness._

It all started late one Saturday night, through a drunken vision where my eyes saw the hazy reds and oranges and yellows of hanging lights above a wooden, laminated bar. My bottom was beginning to make an impression in the cushioned bar stool. People's blended conversations drowned out the music and it was hard to tell who was talking to me, but I heard one voice clearly. "Are you alright, sir?" "Yeah, sure." I slurred. "...Although. I do feel kind of sick." "The bathroom is over there." The bartender pointed to something blurry across the room, and I followed his finger to the spot. I hobbled off the stool and tripped a little. "Thanks." I wobbled through the rows of booths where the blended voices were coming from and made my way to the end of them before seeing little speckles of blackness in front of my eyes, clouding my line of sight until I completely blacked out.

I don't remember what happened after that until I opened my eyes after what seemed like hours. There was another human face above me, this time with dark blue eyes and a face that seemed...angelic.

"Are you alright...?" The face was of a young man about the same age as me, or so it seemed. Silky, turquoise hair framed that face, the one face that bothered to be hovering over me when everyone else ignored the goon that had tripped, the one that was drunk and trying not to throw up.

"Hello...?" "O-Oh...I know this'un. Who's there...?" He gave a feminine laugh.

"No...I'm not telling a joke. Are you alright...?" He reached down to take my hand and I swatted it away, helping myself up.

"I'm f-fine." I hiccuped. I wasn't fine.

"Ooh...looks like you got a nasty little cut there..." He pointed out, poking a spot on my face that felt sore when his finger touched it. He pulled back his hand and examined the bit of blood that tainted it.

I realized that we were outside of the bar, the cool night air hitting my face and that one little cut, stinging the open flesh with vengeance. I also realized that he was a waiter, black suit and all, pens poking up out of his shirt pocket and an apron-like thing wrapped around his waist that contained a number of items a waiter-stereotype might carry, including a few napkins, one of which he pulled out easily and used to blot the sore spot on my face.

"H-Hey..." I tried to resent him, but he lowered my hand.

"Allow me. Please." I let him clean the cut. "Seems like you've been drinking a lot." "I guess. What of it?" "If you're that drunk, I think you might want to go home and lie down or something."

He was lucky I'm not an angry drunk.

That's also when I realized my car was gone, because the place where I had parked it was now an empty and wanting patch of asphault. My friends had ditched me.

"I have to take a taxi." I told myself aloud. "May I ask why? I don't want to be nosy. Just curious, is all." "...Sure. My friends...three of 'em...took my car and left me. Any other questions?" I asked sarcastically with a hiccup. "Yeah. What's your name?" Another hiccup. "...It's more polite for you to introduce yourself f-first." I pointed out, also wondering why I was introducing myself to a waiter that I probably would never see again. "...Oh, alright. It's Marth. Marth Lowell. Now, how about you?" "Ike Greil." "That's nice. My shift is over, too...maybe I can ride with you?" He suggested.

_So kind..._

"Sure..." We were in the city, so many taxis lined the streets, out-numbering cars by more than my off-judgement could count.. I stuck two fingers into my mouth and blew, letting out a whistle and locking my eyes like a gun's scope onto my target taxi, which pulled over. I fished around in my pocket for cash, realizing that I didn't have any.

"You know, if you're low on money...I can probably pay." "Y-You don't have to-" "-I insist."

He stuck his hand into the waiter-stereotype pocket of his apron and retrieved the amount we needed, enough to pay for our short trip.

"So." He sighed, staring mindlessly into the blur of lights and cars outside of the yellow, black-and-white-checkered haven, all leather seats and "new car smell".

"Are you single?"

"Excuse me?" He raised a cobalt eyebrow. "What kind of a question is that? We only just met." "That's the point." I was beginning to sober up. Quickly, at that. But somehow, I still felt a little feverish inside... "If you must know, yes, I am single. And you?" "Single as ever." While one might think the situation was awkward, I actually felt pretty comfortable. Something wasn't right with this man, making me feel _this _way. No, I take that back. _Everything _was right with this man.

"Tell me, Marth...and it's a really personal question, but that's beside the point..." I leaned over and whispered in a low voice, "Are you straight or gay?"

I braced myself for the worst.

"Actually I'm gay, if you _must _know." He used the line again, that, "if you must know" bullshit. "Well, Marth...I must know." "How come?" "Because..." "Curiosity killed the cat, Mr. Greil." The corners of his full lips raised into a subtle, impish little smile.

"Touché. I think I'll take my chances, though." I smiled back. "Are you doing anything tonight?" "No. Are you?" "...Nope."

By the time the conversation had ended, we were in front of my apartment complex. I thanked the driver and we got out on opposite sides of the cab, entering the building shortly after. The long flight of stairs loomed over me. Marth followed me upstairs to my apartment and I politely held the door for him after unlocking it with the key around my neck. "Thanks." He smiled.

"Nice apartment...no roommate?" "Nope...I've been looking for one for weeks. He moved out. Apparently he had 'bigger' plans than to live in an apartment with 'someone like me'. He was pretty snobby. Would've have kicked him out myself if he hadn't have moved first." Marth giggled absent-mindedly, staring at what was probably something on my face. I questioned him. "Is there something on my face...?" "No...you have really pretty eyes..." I was a little surprised. "...Thanks. Yours are nice, too..." I could already see where this one was going. "Here...I wanna show you my room." "Okay!" His face lit up.

_This is progressing faster than one would've thought..._

He followed me to another door down the short hallway that connected to the living room, where I opened it and led him in. "Wow..." He laughed. "It's really nice." "Thank you." "You're bed looks comfy...but it would probably be comfier if both of us were in it..." He grew closer to me. My heart thumped wildly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his chest against mine, his surprisingly soft lips pressed against my neck and placing gentle kisses up to my jawline and my cheek until our lips met and he kissed me.

_God damn, is he a good kisser._

My world melted away into bliss as his tongue caressed mine, smoothly and easily, as we made our way over to my bed. I pushed him roughly onto it and climbed on top of him, moving my hands away from his cheeks to begin unbuttoning that black, formal shirt. I discarded it and, still kissing him passionately, discarded mine as well.

His pants were next. I popped the button loose from its hole and unzipped the zipper, and he whimpered a little as I tugged them off, doing the same to mine. We were almost completely naked and vulnerable, but I decided to keep it that way for a moment. I stopped kissing his lips, moving mine down his shoulder and scraping my teeth lightly over his pulse point. He moaned.

He had a beautiful moan, one that would make the angels in the night sky above envious. I needed to hear it again. I kissed a trail down his to his upper torso, flicking my skilled tongue over one of his pert nipples. He emitted something between a giggle and one of those angelic moans as I committed what seemed sinful; touching this body of his, this gorgeous, toned body that writhed under my touch, virgin and smooth and flawless as a marble statue. Everything was slow and nothing rushed. I was determined to take my time with him and make this the best night of his whole life, even if it meant committing that one sin who's name I couldn't put a finger on-

_-Lust._

Lust. I lusted for him. This waiter-stereotype my eyes had so falsely pictured, this angelic man; I lusted for him. He wasn't just some floozy I picked up at the bar whilst I was drunk. There was something else about him. His kindness, most likely; he had payed for me, healed me, even if just in the slightest, even made me sober up because of his incredible social skills and his way with words (which wasn't that incredible, but something about his voice gave me butterflies.). He had passed the test that neither of us had realized I was giving him, and this was his reward.

_Love._

I kissed down his belly and to his navel, flicking my tongue just above it and feeling something cold and metal touch my appendage. He had a little silver stud, a belly button peircing..._how cute. _I smiled up at him, and he returned the gesture. Ignoring his navel, I kissed down just a little more until my teeth tugged the lacy hem of his feminine underwear. "Does this count as cross-dressing?" I joked. "My underwear...? Nah, just a personal preference. Not cross-dressing." He answered, reaching down to stroke my hair. I nodded and carressed his inner thighs, lifting them up and onto my shoulders so that I was face-to-face with the treasure that lay underneath that lacy undergarment. I took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing._

I ran my tongue up the cloth just over his erection, feeling its hardness through the threads. He moaned softly, grabbing my hair between his slender fingertips. "M-more..." He whimpered softly. I laughed quietly against the bulge in his underwear, the sound vibrating against it. He whined. I tugged his underwear down just a little, the tip of his member peeking over the hem. I took it into my mouth and sucked while pressing my tongue against the very tip. Marth gasped in pleasure, letting out a shuddering moan. "Y-Yes..." He pleaded. I pulled his undwear down all the way and took nearly half of his arousal into my mouth, sucking gently. He continued to moan and urge me on, and I continued to please him, memorizing every sound he made and every cry he emitted until I knew exactly what made him tick. "I-Ike...I'm gonna cum..." He whined.

I stopped and he pouted. "What'd you do that for?" He questioned, frowning. "I want to finish you off." He was silenced by the statement, the frown turning into a lovely smirk. I gently turned him onto his side and raised his leg, resting it on my shoulder and positioning my hips between his legs. "You didn't tell me you were going to do it dry." I thought about the statement. "Yeah...I guess you're right." Again, lust was getting the better of me. I turned him once again onto his back, this time wetting my fingers with my own saliva, and he clutched my free hand with his, our fingers entwining.

I spread his entrance with my index and ring fingers and easily slid in my middle one, eliciting another angelic moan from his lips. I carressed inside him, gently stroking his tight inner walls that clenched around me. "Is it painful?" I dared to ask. "N-no..." He responded with a whimper. "It...feels g-good..."

I loosened him up a little, taking a seemingly long minute or two to prepare him properly. I got him into the position we were in before. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Yeah. I've never had sex before, but I'm sure I'll be fine..." "Alright..." I was a little shocked at the fact that he was a virgin, but the more I thought about it, the more it didn't surprise me. "Here goes nothing." He took my hand in his, locking his fingers in mine as I slowly but surely entered him, a long, drawn-out moan of mixed emotions pouring from his full lips. "Am I hurting you?" "Only a little...I'll b-be fine..." I nodded, got closer to him, and kissed his cheek softly, waiting patiently for him to adjust. After a moment, he bucked his petite hips a little, sending a shiver down my spine at the tingling pleasure that shot up through my body and signaling that he wanted me to move. "I'll start slow, okay...?" "Right..." He licked his lips nervously.

_Easy...easy does it, Ike...not too fast..._

My heart nearly leapt into my throat as he moaned, unexpectedly loudly. I decided that he would tell me if it hurt, that I didn't have to ask him again. I ran my fingers down his silky azure locks as I gently moved my hips back and forth rythmically, my ears greedily drinking in the noises that he was making. It felt amazing, it sounded amazing, it looked amazing...he was deliciously and perfectly arched, chest protruding outward to cope with the bliss of being filled with my arousal. I had no way to cope except for to thrust faster, which he gladly accepted and even started to move his own curvaceous hips into my hand, which was now wrapped around his shaft instead of around his other hand.

"_O-Ohh...Ike...y-yes...hnnn...d-do it...deeper..." _He pleaded, biting his lower lip as ecstasy surged through both of us. I felt the very tip of my arousal press against something deep within him as I fulfilled his request, and whatever it was, it caused him to make a noise that would've given a nosebleed to the strongest of men. Something like a loud cry of bliss mixed with a low growl, a potent concoction that had me craving more with every pound to that sensitive bundle of nerves. I suddenly had the strong urge to just...hold him, and so I turned him gently onto his back and he wrapped his legs around my waist instinctively. He whined softly, drawing in a jagged, shaky breath, his arms twining around my neck. His feverishly warm and soft skin brushed against mine as I made precious love to him, putting my all into one last thrust and one last stroke of my fingers against his throbbing organ.

His breathing grew shallow, body shuddering up into a perfect arch and causing his bare, sweat-slicked torso to press against mine. I could feel his heart beating rapidly. For the second time this night, he warned me that he was going to climax, or that he was in the process _of _climaxing. He reached his orgasm, and I have never in my life heard such a beautiful, ear-pleasing sound come out of any man's mouth. His vivid, azure eyes rolled back and he screamed joyfully, pulling me down onto him before releasing with a few stiff, short cries of pure ecstasy. I released nearly at the same time and grunted his name...

_Marth..._

That name. It sounded beautiful, it felt wonderful to say. It was angelic and for some reason it seemed...royal. It was gorgeous. I murmured it over and over, tasting how it felt to say the letters on my tongue and memorizing every syllable.

_Marth._

We were silent. Only our heavy breathing, coming down from our adrenaline high, the chilled night air settling on our flushed skin. I moved my hands down his body, flushed in an subtle afterglow, and slowly licked up his essence from wherever it had landed; some splattered abstractly on his belly and toned thighs, some on his chest. Once he was clean, I rolled onto my side and brought him with me. Marth snuggled up against me and wrung an arm lazily about my waist. We basked in the midnight silence. I smelled his scent; pleasantly different. I mentally named it "after-sex" smell; the robust aroma of his sweat and the sweet scent of his hair, blended with the smell of his skin, which was probably just whatever body wash he had used in his last shower.

"So." He said, barely above a whisper. "...Does this mean we love each other?" "Well...do you love me, because I sure as hell love you more than anyone I've ever met in the history of my love life." "You don't mean that...?" He grinned. "Of course I do...you're so beautiful and sweet...and kind, and lovely." "Thank you..." His face glowed a rosy shade of red, adding a tinge of color to his slim cheekbones. He was so cute when he blushed. "I love you, too. And by the way, you are a sex _god._"

This time, I felt my own face heat with embarrassment and blushy pride. "Practice makes perfect, I guess...thanks." He smiled and gave a little nod, a strand of his indigo bangs falling unnoticed into his face. At this point it was becoming a little awkward since the pillow-talk was coming to an end, so I kissed him goodnight wished him a good night's sleep, and pulled the covers over us as he lay close in my arms, chest-to-chest, curling up a little.

He wound up falling asleep before me, as I watched him breathe softly and rustle the sheets a little as he shifted. There was a slight pulse emitting from the left of his chest, steady and rythmic.

_My lust for him was satisfied._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ike...? It's me...I hope you're alright...a-are you alright? Where are you...? I'm calling to tell you...I'm really, really sorry. About everything...if I could take it all back, you know I would...I need you...please don't be angry..."<em>

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, very subtle, and yet another and another. I missed him so bad, but I had moved on. There was no going back. I had confessed my love and flattered Marth with all sorts of comments about his looks and the way he acts, and if I dumped him, I would seem heartless. But here was a man, the angel on my left shoulder, snuggled against my chest deep into the night, the young man who had helped me when I was drunk and payed for me when I was broke, made love to me, told me he was in love _with_ me and that I was a sex god. On the other shoulder was not a devil but yet another angel, one who was just _not _compatible with me, but loved me more than anything in the world, and had helped me through nearly everything and had been with me through thick and thin. And I _missed _him.

Terribly.

I had forgotten him, everything he had done for me because of one stupid argument and a harsh insult. We were through, I had thought. But he was genuinely sorry; I knew his voice, the one that I was listening to on my phone as Marth slept. He was truly, deeply apologetic. The glow of my phone dissapeared and a cold, electronic female voice piped in my ear.

"End of new messages. To erase this message, press one. To save this message-" I cut her off as my finger poked the 'one' button, erasing the message from my phone and from my life. I was moving on.

"_I swear, Ike...it'll all work out...I promise."_


End file.
